10 October 1999 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-10-10 ; Comments *Start of show; "This is another John Peel's Music From BFBS, and to start the programme this week, one of several tracks I shall play you in the course of the next couple of hours from the debut LP by Ooberman." Despite this assertion, he plays only two. *JP had introduced Lonnie Donegan at the Queen Elizabeth Hall the week before, prompting a series of Donegan-related anecdotes, including one about his father deliberately annoying him by assuming everything JP played was by "Lollie Dolligan." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Ooberman: 'Physics Disco (CD-The Magic Treehouse)' (Independiente) :(JP: 'Well, if you've ever been a student, you'll recognise that. I wasn't a student and I recognise it.') *Tobias Schmidt: 'Dirty Girl (CD-Dark Of Heartness)' (Tresor) *Melt-Banana: 'Shouting About Love (LP-Cactuses Come In Flocks)' (A-Zap) *El Hombre Trajeado: 'Babosa (10"-Shoplift EP)' (Guided Missile) *Marine Research: 'Glsmour Gap (CD-Sounds From The Gulf Stream)' (K) *Morgan Heritage: 'Song Of Love' *Le Hammond Inferno: 'Margaret Evening Inferno (LHI vs Copasetic Mix) (12")' (Bungalow) *Best Boy Electric: unknown (CD-Songs Of Latitude And Longitude' (Grand Theft Autumn) *Hefner: 'A Belly Full Of Babies (CDS-I Took Her Love For Granted)' (Too Pure) *Jaris Finbo: 'Finbalina (LP-Volcan)' *Six By Seven: 'Helden (Peel Session) (CDS-Ten Places To Die)' (Mantra Recordings) *Stereolab: 'Come And Play In The Milky Night (2xLP-Cobra And Phases Group Play Voltage In The Milky Night)' (Duophonic) *John's Children: 'Come And Play With Me In The Garden (LP-A Midsummer Night's Scene)' (Barn-Caruso) :(JP: 'They wished to be known as "an anti-lust" group. What can they have meant by that, I wonder?') Since the group's only studio LP was titled Orgasm, John's bewilderment is understandable. *Stewart Walker: 'The Young Atheist (12"-Nevermore EP)' (Force Inc Music Works) :(news - edited out) *Los Straitjackets: 'Tempest (CD-The Velvet Touch Of Los Straitjackets)' (Yep Roc) *310: 'Under The Blue Words (CD-The Dirty Rope)' (Leaf) *Minders: 'Hand Me Downs (LP-Cul-De-Sacs & Dead Ends)' (Earworm) *Paradoxia: 'Silver Sunset (12")' (WellWicked) *Ooberman: 'Sur La Plage (CD-The Magic Treehouse)' (Independiente) :(JP: 'My French accent, really, (is) entirely derived from Inspector Clouseau, I'm ashamed to say. Whenever I go to France, I'm far too embarrassed to actually speak French to any of the natives. I think I'm going to, you know, but when it comes right down to it and start speaking back (cod French sentence) I have to, "Sheila, this man is speaking to me."') *Hawkeye: 'Go Rachel (7")' (Greensleeves) *Ovuca: 'Meng (CD-Lactavent)' (Rephlex) JP thinks the title must be a terrifically rude word in some language. It is in fact the Dutch word for 'mix.' *Fall: 'War (12"-Behind The Counter)' (Cog Sinister) :(JP: 'I love coming back to Fall records after I've not heard them for a long time because they do sound like new records, in a funny sort of way.') *All India Radio: 'Street Conversions (CD-The Inevitable)' (Inevitable Recordings) *Epitome of Sound: 'You Don't Love Me (7" with Where Were You) (Sandbag) *Cabbage Boy: 'Hey Hey We're The Monks (2xLP-Genetically Modified)' (Ntone) *Chris Barber's Jazz Band: 'Oh, Didn't He Ramble (Compilation LP-Traditional Jazz At The Royal Festival Hall London)' (Decca) *Cocteau Twins: 'Hazel (2xCD-BBC Sessions)' (Bella Union) *Murry The Hump: 'Thrown Like A Stone (CDS)' (Shifty Disco) *State River Widening: 'Peach Republic (CD-State River Widening)' (Rocket Girl) File ;Name *Peel Show 1999-10-10 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:26 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes